


The Bat and her White Rabbit

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Kanecest, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kate begins having strange dreams about her twin sister, and soon she discovers it's not that onesided.Kanecest.
Relationships: Beth Kane/Kate Kane
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	The Bat and her White Rabbit

“Ohhh…” moaned Kate as the woman above her meticulously kissed her lips and straddled her. She let her slide down and begin kissing and licking her nude breasts as Kate moaned in pleasure and contentment. Her first thought was that this woman was Sophie, her very sexy ex. Yet Sophie and Kate had been at odds lately, and she knew Sophie was going through a very rough divorce right now. Nevertheless, she let the strange woman giggle and continue to make love to her. Something was strange about the giggle….

“You love it, Kate,” she whispered, as she then slowly pulled off her panties and licked her clit. Kate began screaming in pleasure,

“Yess please don’t stop! Oh my god!”

Giggling, the woman sucked on and kissed Kate’s clit, until she was writhing in pleasure and about to cum.

When that happened, she got back up and the face of the woman had turned into…

Beth. Her twin sister. Just as she had appeared in the Earth with the evil Bruce. Dark brown hair, sexy body. No!

Kate woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and a wet spot on her panties.

“Fuck..” she swore. _No I did not just fucking have a wet dream about my fucking murderous bitch of a twin!_

But as much as Kate wanted to hate Beth, she just couldn’t. Even after everything…. _What’s wrong with me? Deep down she knew why. When the time comes, could I really pull the trigger? Is Beth really dead? But why would she save me so many times? She saved me from Tommy._

“You alright, kiddo?”

That’s right….I slept at Dad’s house.

“Yeah, sure Dad….Bad dreams.”

Dad sighed, “Yeah Kate…I know the feeling. I have them too. But we’ll find her and stop her, together.”

“Right…..”

“There’s something else bothering you?” Kate’s breath hitched in her throat. _Damn it, Dad, stop being so perceptive. What am I so afraid of though? Not like he would know I had an incestuous sex dream about Beth._ “Is it Sophie?” _Sure let’s go with that_. Kate caught herself having not truly thought about Sophie in weeks. Sure as a friend, but not…. “Look, these things happen. Divorces are really rough, and when you lose someone you thought you no longer cared about, you find you did after all. You just didn’t know how much.”

But if that’s true, if I kill Beth, I’ll always regret it. I’ll never know if I could have saved her. A flash echoed in her mind of a naked, moaning Beth atop of her and she quickly shook it out of her mind. _No. She’s my goddamn sister._

“I know, Dad….I know you didn’t get to say goodbye to her. But she died as she lived, doing what she thought was best for her daughter. We always are the heroes of our own stories.” She flashed back to Beth saving her from Tommy.

“Yeah….just wish that goddamn Bat, whoever she is, would stay out of it. You know for a while Sophie thought she was you?” he chuckled good naturedly. “How ridiculous. If you were jumping off rooftops every night beating up criminals, I think I’d notice.”

Kate laughed nerviously back, “Yeah. She’s pretty crazy.” She then looked away, guiltity.

“Something else is wrong, Kate….just tell me what it is when you’re ready, ok?” he gruffly whispered, then kissed the top of Kate’s head.

“Alright, Dad.”

“That’s my girl. Get back to sleep, alright?”

The pep talk didn’t work. The following night, she had the same dream. Kate was even more turned on, and even more disgusted at herself.

Yet the wetness was too painful this time. She had to relieve herself. To her everlasting horror and shame, she slipped aside her drenched panties and shoved her fingers inside. “Beth….Ohhh Beth….”

She let herself be absorbed into thoughts about her twin’s body, her breasts, her lips…what it would be like to touch them, to kiss them….she cried out and cummed all over her bed, her sister’s name still on her lips. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so good. It felt better than any night she had ever had with Sophie.

“Fuck, Beth…..what have you done to me…?” she panted, exhausted from her masturbation session.

Kate the entire next day was off her game, stricken by the dream. It renewed her determination that maybe Beth was still in there…and maybe she might feel the s _-no don’t even think that! No way she’s as sick as m-Well. She is way sicker than me but not in a “I dreamed about my fucking twin fucking me” sick._

Yet as she stared at a picture of Bet-Alice, she had a new perspective. What she looks like with her clothes of- _Stop it Kate! What she might look like if I can bring her back from this darkness. Even if she never feels what I’m feeling, I won’t give up! Not ever!_

After another battle against Beth’s goons, she noticed Sophie sitting at the stairwell. So Kate slowly walked up to her,

“Can I sit down?” she asked softly. No matter what else was going on, she still cared for the dark skinned woman. And Sophie was still drop dead gorgeous. _No. It’s not like anything can happen now. I’m into my sister, and she’s going through a divorce._

Sophie wiped her eyes from the tears and nodded.

“I’ll be alright, Kate. But thank you.” She said in the barest of soft voices. “It’s just….I thought he’d always be here. But maybe we just want different things now.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No I’m sorry, Kate!” she suddenly cried. “F-For everything….I was wrong. I was wrong to pretend like we didn’t happen. Because….those years of my life were some of the best years. No matter what my mom thinks. I just….

When I was 9, I told her I held hands with a girl at school and maybe…kind of liked her.” She smiled bashfully, and Kate grinned. “My mom freaked out. Slapped me, told me it was disgusting, and God was going to send me to Hell. That never stopped. Any time I tried to come out to her, she reminded me what she really thought of gay people. It just terrified me….I was the only one in my family to feel this way, and I couldn’t talk about it to anyone….until I came out to you, Kate.”

_Three years ago._

Kate and Sophie had just become friends and roommates at the academy. Kate had always been out and proud, so Sophie knew early on, and even heard rumor that Kate was sleeping with a few of the girls there.

“Soo you heard? Captain Dinah is bi!” squeaked Kate.

“Woah…” nodded Sophie. “So you gonna ask her out then?”

“No!” blushed Kate. “Come on!”

“Why not? I would-“ but as soon as it left her mouth, she couldn’t take it back. Closeted for so long and she blew her cover. Fuck…..Well at least it was to Kate and not her mother or uncles.

“You’re….” Kate stared in astonishment, “You’re into her? You’re into girls? Geez, Soph, I thought I knew everything about you.”

“SSshh! You can’t tell anyone! Fuck, Kate…..I thought I was keeping it in so well. I have lived my whole life struggling with this. My whole family hates the LGBT community.”

“Ah well, fuck em then. I’ll look after you.” Grinned Kate.

“Noo just….please, don’t tell anyone!”

“I won’t. But can’t promise I won’t give ya a kiss sometime.” Flirted Kate. Sophie blushed. She couldn’t deny she did have feelings for the other girl. Maybe something could come of it, even if they had to keep it a secret.

“But I couldn’t. I failed to keep it a secret and it destroyed us. I’m sorry, Kate….Surely you could understand wanting your parent’s approval more than anything. It terrified me, every day, that I liked girls as well as boys. It’s like that….superhero, White Canary! She is so out and proud about being bi and I can’t be. I was sent to those conversion camps, all of it. I told them I was cured, and that was seemingly enough for my parents.

I never wanted to hurt you, Kate….because it was hurting me.”

“Then why can’t you just be out and proud like me? I’ll protect you, Soph.”

“It’s not that simple….it never has been. Being with you made me so, so happy, but I was never happy with myself. I was a coward….still am….I keep thinking one day I’ll be straight again and I can go back to being the perfect daughter….but now they hate me more than ever for losing my husband….”

“It will never happen. They’ll never accept you, Soph. But I do…come here.”

Kate finally forgave Sophie for everything, as she sat there, hugging her ex girlfiend and stroking her hair gently. She understood now more than ever the pain and regret radiating behind those piercing brown eyes. The same pain she was feeling now for her own forbidden desires.

Night after night, the same dream. Night after night, she masturbated to her twin’s breasts and pussy. Night after night, she wanted to hunt Beth down and kill her for making her feel this way. What if it was some weird sex toxin she gave me somehow? Get me to join her crazy schemes? She knew it was a possibility but couldn’t think of a decent motive _. I’m just really sick. Being gay has never been this complicated before._

“I have taken thirty hostages. If Batwoman does not come for me and give herself up in three hours, I am going to start killing them all, one by one, every hour she doesn’t show. I hope you’re happy, Batsy, forcing me to to do this. All I want is to taallk.” She whined in a baby voice.

“Fucking bitch!” Kate screamed, throwing gadgets everywhere.

“She’s taken hostages, Kate.” Luke was saying. “Unless you give yourself up, she’ll start killing them!”

“I know….Then I must.”

“She will kill you!” he desperately cried.

“She’s had many chances before. This might be my final chance to talk her down.”

With that, she suited up as Batwoman and headed back into battle, possibly for the final time. She swung in and began taking out Beth’s men, before finally making it to her. Beth was still sporting her crazed eyes, white hair and pasty face yet underneath all of that, was a beautiful woman. As much as she was crazy, that almost turned Kate on too.

“Well, well…look who it is…The Bat Girl. What’s the matter? Don’t like being called “girl”?” Same old Beth. Yet Kate couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t blowing Kate’s identity in front of all the hostages.

Kate gritted her teeth, “No more than you don’t like being called Beth, Beth.”

Beth showed her teeth, and then shook her head, “Same old Batsy. Ah well, at least you’re here. Take her.”

That was the last thing Kate heard before Beth’s men brutally knocked her out. When she finally awoke, blearily, and her head pounding, she noticed her mask was off and her suit taken off.

“Weeel, who would have thought you had such a body, sissy!”

Kate looked down, and noticed she indeed had been stripped down to just her bra and panties. “Shut up, Beth….”

“Or…..what? Come on, now dear sister. I just want to chat!”

“You murdered Catherine…”

“Still mad at me about that?” she giggled, “Come on Kate! Daddy probably would have done it himself eventually. She was a fucking bitch.”

“Probably….still doesn’t make you judge or jury.”

Beth danced around, then cupped Kate’s face, “But I didn’t judge you.”

“You still hate me though, so what are you waiting for? End it. Kill me. Let it be over, Beth! I don’t care anymore!” _I deserve it for being so sick. I’m an incestuous creep._

Humanity finally appeared in Beth’s eyes and expression. She felt….caring.

“No, no, no, Katie. If I wanted that, you know how many times I could have done it? I want you to join me! That’s all I ever wanted!”

“It doesn’t have to be this way…we can….we can leave it behind. Run away together. I’ll protect you, Beth.”

“I’m not Beth! But that does sound like a pretty cute idea. Two sisters on a killing spree, no one to get in our way.”

“No killing…” Kate growled.

“You’re no fuuuun….” Beth whined. “Don’t you know what would be fun, though? Mmmm I bet you do….” Don’t. Don’t give into her. Don’t give into this.

Beth leaned in, their lips ever so close, but bound against the chair, Kate couldn’t do anything to stop her.

“Please Beth….” Even Kate didn’t know what she was begging. Please kiss me? Or please get away from me and die? She didn’t know anymore. And that disgusted her. But damn if Beth wasn’t alluring and sexy right now.

Beth, as if reading her mind, suddenly stopped and pretended to think,

“Hmm…something’s missing…Oh I know! It’s not fair you’re nearly naked and I’m not!” Without any warning, Beth then suddenly started pulling off her villain costume. Kate gritted her teeth and tried to free herself, to not look at what was happening before her.

_No…no I won’t look….because if I do….she’ll know….they’ll know…._

“Come on, sissy! Look! Now we’re truly twinny winnies! Ah damn….seems my boobs are just a bit bigger than yours. Ah well! Beggars can’t be choosers! Because now I can definitely have my way with you, Katie…” She started growling predatorily. “Can’t I? And there isn’t anything you can do to stop me. Not a thing.”

Kate’s eyes widened in terror. _I need to get out of here. Please, Dad…Sophie…..help me.._

“Please….”

“Please what?” mocked Beth.

“Please don’t rape me….I’ll scream. I’ll scream very loudly.” She said this, yet to her shame and horror, she knew it wouldn’t be rape at all…that she wanted Beth to touch her.

“Oh ho ho!” she laughed cruelly. “That what you’re afraid of? I mean I was just gonna hurt you a bit for constantly getting in my way and messing with my business, but now you’ve given me an idea!”

No…please…..no! I’ll bite her tongue off!

“I’ll bite your tongue off, you crazy bitch! Get away from me….” Kate sobbed.

“Nah don’t think I will! We’re blood, you and I…Sisters look out for each other. Stand her up.”

The goons lifted her up, Kate’s hands still bound by chains.

“Hey!” Someone suddenly shouted. It was Sophie and she came in, guns blazing, and gunned down all of the goons in quick succession, then held the gun to Beth.

“I’m taking you in, you crazy bitch. I can’t kill you because Kate would never forgive me…but don’t think I won’t shoot you in the leg!”

“Oooohh the ex!” Beth giggled, “The plot thickens! How’s it feel, Soph….being always second choice to me?”

“Shut up….”

“Nah don’t think I will. Go ahead…you know I’ll just escape again, dearie.”

“We’ll see..” Sophie growled. Suddenly, Beth charged forward, and kicked the gun out of her hand, furiously duelling with Sophie and elbowing her in the side. Sophie screamed in pain, but hit back.

Fuck…I need to….She saw the keys to the chains on the belt of one of the goons, and rolled over to get it. Using her skills, she finally broke out of the chains. But when she did, Sophie had her gun back and stood over a defeated Beth.

“I changed my mind, you insane bitch. You need to die here and now so you can’t hurt Kate, or me or anybody else! Say goodbye-AAGHH!”

Sophie screamed in pain, then fell to the ground, where she was hit again by chains and knocked out.

Kate stood over her, heavily breathing, having done the deed. To her shame and horror, she realized she had once again chosen Beth over everyone else. _Why do I keep doing that?_

Because you’re in love with her, said a voice deep inside her mind.

Beth for her part looked amazed and a little regretful.

“You…..attacked your ex for me….”

“She was going to kill you….I didn’t think….”

“Of course you didn’t….that’s how it has to be. But….why? I mean…I’ve hurt you. I hurt Daddy….you should want to kill me. You probably could right now. Just hit me with those chains again and again. I should die eventually.”

“Not tonight Beth….Now come on….we need to go. They’ll be looking for Sophie.”

“Wait….I need an answer, Kate. Why save me?”

Fuck it. Without barely thinking, Kate grabbed the back of Beth’s head, and pulled her right in for a firm kiss on the lips. Immediately, she pulled back and regretted it.

“I…Oh no….oh fuck…..I just….oh my god! I’m sorry-I-“

But she was cut off when she felt lips upon hers again. Beth and Kate softly felt each other’s lips, and when Beth wanted her tongue to enter, Kate let her. It was a magical dance, as their tongues battled for dominance. Beth pushed Kate up against the wall, and kissed her harder.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kate…finally!”

That snapped Kate out of it a little, “You mean you….?”

“Always, Kate! Jesus, took you this long to notice? I flirted with you hard, every time we talked ever since you came back! I always was in love with you!”

No she can’t be…she can’t be as sick as me…well she can, I just don’t want her to be…

“You’re as sick as me, Beth?”

“I guess so….”

Then she began kissing her again. Half naked as they already were, it didn’t take very long before Beth was feeling up her twin’s breasts, and kissing Kate’s cleavage skin.She passionately kissed Kate’s neck and watched her moan.

“Beth wait….I want this…I have wanted it for a week. But….someone might see. We should go.”

“Um…alright. Come on, get your clothes.”

Unbeknownst to either of them, Sophie had woken up and had seen the twins kiss.

They got into one of Beth’s getaway cars, and started driving out of the city.

“Where are we going, sissy?” asked Beth.

“Somewhere Dad can’t find us. NO matter where we go, no matter where we run, he’ll hunt you down and want you dead.”

“Why don’t you, Katie?”

“I think we uh….alreayd answered that.”

“You love me? Like….Alice loved the Genie in Once Upon a time?”

“Um sure, Beth. Sure.” Kate smirked.

Beth gave her the warmest most genuine smile she had ever given anyone for 10 years.

“Wait…we need to make a stop. I need to say goodbye to Mouse. He’s my friend!”

“Ok Beth. I’ll wait here.”

Beth made her way back into the house that had been the source of so many nightmares.

I’m going to be free of it…with Katie…she loves me! Oh my gosh she loves me! I’ve wanted her for so fucking long!

“Hello, Alice.” Said a voice.

“Mouse! Come on, we gotta go!”

“With your bitch of a sister? I saw her parked outside. This is a trap, idiot!”

“Don’t call me that! And don’t hurt her!”

He laughed cruelly, “Ah so that’s the side you’ve chosen huh? A sister who abandoned you, over me, whos always been there for you!”

“You’re not blood, Mouse. Frankly, you’re worse than me. So this is goodbye. Enjoy dealing with my Daddy on your own.”

“Raaagghh!” He screamed and tried to charge at her. She instinctively kicked at him, and he was sent flying into the wall, but the screaming instantly stopped and his expression was frozen in one of panic and pain. His head had hit a protruding piece of wood, and blood was now pouring down his body.

Beth sobbed, “I’m s-sorry, Mousey…..I’m so sorry!”

It was now or never. She didn’t have anyone anymore….only Kate. If Beth was being honest with herself, that was all she ever needed.

She grabbed some clothes for Kate, and then slowly stumbled out of the hellhole that stole her childhood, one last time. But not before setting it alight with her lighter.

The moment arrived. They found a motel, and checked in.

“Oooh this bed is really nice!” Beth giggled.

“Glad you like it.” Kate smiled. Yet Beth still sensed hesitation in her voice.

“You don’t….regret being here with me, right?” It was clearly pressing on Beth’s mind.

“It was worth it, sis.” Kate genuinely smiled at her, sadly.

“So you do….love me, Kate?”

“Yes I do. It sucks, its sick, it makes no sense and I hate myself for it but….I fucking love you, Beth.”

She suddenly resumed their lovemaking, passionately kissing Beth, and taking charge this time, kissing and licking Beth’s body, and stripping off her clothes.

She got to her bra and tossed it off, to gaze upon Beth’s magnificent and adorable breasts.

“I love them, Beth.” She latched onto a nipple and suicked on it, while listening to Beth moan in pleasure.

“Oh yesss Katie! Fuck, Kate!”

“Hehe….you ready for me?”

“Yes please, Kate…..”

Kate grinned, finished stripping off, then lowered her body onto Beth’s. Her pussy connected with Beth’s pussy and she began to gently thrust, rubbing their sex organs together, connecting with her sister in both body and soul.

It was still feeling wrong to Kate in some ways but also it felt…so….goooood!

“Do you want….”

“Yes you can go faster, Katie. I’ll be alright.”

Kate grinned seductively, and scissored her twin harder and faster.

“Mm! Mm! Ohh! Mmmaaahh! Oh! Ahh!”

They moaned in unison. They were together at last in more ways than one. They were one soul in two bodies. As much as Beth was broken inside, and a killer, Kate had chosen love over everything else. _I couldn’t let them kill her….I couldn’t let my love die. I’m so sorry, Sophie. I’m sorry you made me choose. But Beth is my sister and I love her. It’s not logical. It’s sick. But I guess that’s who I am now._

“Fuck, Kate…I think..I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck, Beth, me too! Let’s cum together!”

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!” they both screamed together, as they finally exploded, letting their incestuous girl juice flow all over the motel bed.

Collapsing into each other’s arms, sweaty and exhausted, Kate gave Beth a final kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kate. I always have.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Daddy won’t stop. We’ll run…get new identities. All of it.”

Kate bit her lip in regret and pain, knowing that would be what she would have to do to save her sister’s life. Yet she kept telling herself it was worth it to keep Beth alive, and keep Beth with her. Beth loving her back was still new in her mind, but she could tell it was a real confession with the way she had ever so gently and softly made love to her.

Beth was a monster, she made no bones about that, but ever since kissing Kate, a lot of that aggression was melting away. Replacing bad memories with good ones. She would never underestimate Beth but if this was how she tempered her siste’s worst impulses, so be it. It hurt giving up everything else for Beth. Being Batwoman, being a daughter, Sophie…but she had to tell herself it was worth it or else it was all for nothing at all.

“There’s nothing else…” whispered Beth as if reading her mind. “Nothing else but us….its all there is now….just you and me. The others, fuck them. They can’t understand…they probably never will. You asked many times why I never tried to hurt you or kill you. Katie its because of this…..It hurt me really bad that I liked you in this way and yet knew I couldn’t tell you or have you love me back…..I guess I was wrong, wasn’t i?”

“Honestly, Beth, if you had just told me I might have felt the same way a lot sooner. I’m sorry. For everything.”

“I know….I was being stupid, blaming you for not feeling me behind that door.”

“Feel me now….feel my love for you. It will never go away. You’ll always be my love.”

Beth smiled lovingly, and gave her another kiss.

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"I know this is you, Kate..." said Sophie Moore. "I woke up."

"Are you going to come after us? You know you can't take me in a fight, Soph." said Kate. 

"No I mean....i saw you and Alice....I saw you kiss her." _No...fuck! I thought she was...Oh I'm fucked now. She will tell Dad._

"P-please don't tell anyone...Beth and I are...."

"No that's the thing Kate....i know what it's like to have to hide a part of yourself. I know what it's like to love someone you think you shouldn't. You, Kate. I should have come out of the closet but i was afraid...i was too afraid. Don't ever be afraid of who you are. Tell you what....I'll give you a 2 day headstart. Then I'm chasing Beth down."

Kate laughed softly, "Thank you Sophie. I do still love you, you know, as a friend."

"I know..." Sophie sighed, "That's why. Tell Beth if she breaks your heart, I really will fucking kill her."

Beth grinned and giggled. Kate smiled softly, and hung up, before kissing Beth again.

_Five years later._

“it has been five years now since Batwoman and her arch enemy Alice vanished after a final brutal attack that left Sophie Moore incapacitated.”

“It was a long time ago, and I hope Batwoman is ok. I hope she will come back soon.” She said emotionally.

“That was Sophie Moore, who just a few months ago, revealed herself as bisexual and began dating British special forces Captain, Juilia Pennyworth.”

“Many theories abound as to what happened. Among the missing from that day is Katherine Kane, daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane. He had this to say.”

“Whatever Batwoman and Alice did to my daughter….I hope you know I will make them pay. One day I will make them pay.” He growled.

“Many wonder now just how safe the city is, under the protection of this new arrival, Batgirl.”

Kate woke up, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long five years hiding out, changing her appearance and getting a fake identity. Beth had cleaned all the white out of her hair, and dyed it to a dark blonde. 

_I'm sorry, Sophi_ e....she thought watching the news. _You must be really happy with Julia._ It no longer hurt Kate to see Sophie happy with someone, because now she had someone too. Most people would be upset to see two of their own exes together, but Kate knew she had no room to judge.

Beth had long since been forgiven for her rampage, and was now just Kate’s girlfriend in France. Sometimes, Kate sensed the aggression still beneatht he surface but she hadn’t hurt anyone in five years and during sex, she was only aggressive if Kate wanted her to be.

Their sex life did not slow down and every new session was something new. The twins had been bound by so much more than blood and now, all the pain and misery of the last 20 years was melting away.

Despite having to give up the rest of her life for Beth, Kate felt it was worth it. Any hesitation that came from bonking her own sister, disappeared within the first few weeks. She didn’t regret a thing. They even had their own group of friends in France who knew nothing of the twin’s past or even that they were related at all.

Not only were they over the fact they were twins, it actually perversely got them off to call each other “sis” during sex.

One night, they were sweaty from another night of lovemaking, and anal fucking, when Beth rolled over, lovingly looked into her sister’s eyes.

“Hey sis….”

“Yes, honey?”

“Will you marry me?”

Kate spluttered and sat up, “Um….w-what? Can you say that again, honey?” Oh my god....did Beth just ask me to marry her? Kate gay panic'd and Beth had to whisper "Shhh" and calm her down.

“Baby…..Sissy….I love you and I always will. I know how much you sacrificed for me. And I know how difficult the last few years were, mostly because of me….but I want to spend the rest of my life here…with you. Please, Katherine Kane, will you marry me?”

“Oh…Bethany Kane of course! I fucking love you so much!”

They kissed passionately, and went back to another round of fiancé sex.

The pain and misery was ending. And with it, a new blossoming era of love for a Bat and her White Rabbit.


End file.
